


Something Like A Home

by beefy_noods



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil
Genre: Anal Play, Barebacking, Bossy Jill Valentine, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, Domestic, Ejaculate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods
Summary: "I want something to come home to.” She admitted, leaning down and crossing her arms on the top of the couch, “Is that so selfish?”“Nah.” Carlos looked defeated, in a way. There was something left unspoken, but Jill was too proud to say it, “I’m grateful that you gave me one…”--Jill and Carlos rent an apartment together after the events of Racoon City, and although time and circumstances pull them apart, they 'll always have a home.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Something Like A Home

Jill stood, finger tapping her chin with a pointed concentration on a letter from a new organization, the BSAA. She paced the small one bedroom apartment, punctuating her turns with a heavy sigh.

  
“Why are you hesitating?” Carlos had stopped working out after she’d announced the letter’s arrival. The punching bag swayed ever so slightly as he wiped his brow with a taped hand., “Bad news?”

“No. Not… exactly.” She set the paper down on her desk, looking up to the new wall of leads and documentation from her own personal investigation work. It was much less impressive than her previous one. So much was lost, enveloped in the flames of Raccoon City. 

“Let me guess.” Carlos approached Jill but left that personal space that she insisted on having, “Don’t wanna admit that you can’t do it alone.”

“Ha. You think I’m stubborn.” She finally turned to him, smiling a knowing smile, “Just say it, Carlos.”

“You are.” He lifted his hands in the air, “That’s not to say that you can’t do it on your own. If anyone could figure out what shady bullshit is going on, it’s you.”

  
“Should you be indulging me with praise right now?” Jill had lamented about her desire for a routine, order, for the chance to be a part of the front lines and not in some small hidden midwestern town where information was sparse. She trusted Chris’ invintation, that was without question, but she was holding onto personal anger. A grudge to prove Nikoli wrong. A man long since dead. 

“You’ll get it either way, Jill.” He crossed his arms, giving her a sympathetic gaze, “Thing is, time isn’t exactly on our side. Sure, you’ll figure out what Umbrella is doing on your own, but will it be as efficient as with a team? A team you do trust?” 

Jill swallowed, closing her eyes, “Chris personally asked me to help me lead this new task force.”

“You trust him, right?” Carlos was asking rhetorical questions here, and Jill knew it. 

“Yeah. I do.” She looked around at the small living room, at the worn down couch that Carlos had been sleeping on for a month now, the shitty tv from the second hand store in town, and the dumb plant they’d take turns on watering. “Hey. At least you’ll get the bed now.”

“Don’t you think that’s why I’m trying to convince you, Jill? My back’s been fucking killing me.” Carlos wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt and turned, walking back towards the punching bag with a confident saunter, “I’ll take care of this place while you’re gone.”

“But will you take care of yourself?” She teased, sitting at her desk and taking a more thorough look at the offer. 

“Yeah.” A few punches followed, “I’m not quite ready to sign my life away again, but I should be soon.” 

Jill had picked up the phone, but stopped just as she was about to dial. Carlos had never come close to vocalizing what he just had. No matter how many times they’d shared vibrant dinners with enthusiastic talk that slowed into something personal, Carlos never outright said that he was afraid. This was the closest, and maybe the closest she’d ever get.

“No one said you had to, Carlos. We…” Jill hunched over the desk, her hands balled up into fists, “We didn’t ask for this life.”

“But we can’t exactly run from it either, Jill.” Carlos’ voice sounded strained, “You aren’t running. Why should I?” 

“Because you’re not me.”

“No one is quite like you, Jill.” Carlos laughed breathlessly, she heard him collapse on the couch, “But we all ought to try.” 

Jill stood, storming over to Carlos with an indignant rage, “Carlos.” She stood over the couch, hands gripping the coarse fabric as she leaned over, “You can’t go back out on the front lines for some arbitrary reason. You go back because you’re ready. Because you want to fight Umbrella or whatever the hell real demons are out there. Not because that’s what you’ve always known.”

Carlos looked up to her, defeated and sad, “What if it takes me too long to be ready? There’s only so much time.”

“And there’s only one you.” Jill was grimacing, her teeth ground against each other in frustration, “Going out there now would be a death sentence. You need a reason. You need trust. You need to live, Carlos. Who else will help me pay rent?”

The tension in the atmosphere was lifted, and Carlos found himself really smiling for the first time in weeks, “You know, you pull off that angry look really well. It’s fucking convincing.” 

“Good. I want something to come home to.” She admitted, leaning down and crossing her arms on the top of the couch, “Is that so selfish?” 

“Nah.” Carlos looked defeated, in a way. There was something left unspoken, but Jill was too proud to say it, “I’m grateful that you gave me one…” He sat up so he was eye level with Jill, “I’ll miss you.” 

Jill tilted her head, resting it on her arms, “Stay alive so I can see you again.” 

“You got it, boss.” 

  
  


\---

  
  


The key still worked. She had no reason to believe it wouldn’t, but the sense of relief that followed when the lock clicked, made the hidden security camera all the more amusing. She waved, winking before stepping over the threshold.

Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust, hardly anything had changed in the past twelve years. It looked like the apartment complex had done some updates, a new fridge, a dishwasher… and Carlos had even replaced that shit couch. 

It was a quiet autumn day, and a warm, orange sunset filtered through the large bay windows where the plant used to stand proud. The pot was still there, empty, an invitation or a promise, she wasn’t quite sure which. The bed was made neatly, but like all the linens in this damn place, it was untouched enough to need a good wash. 

The mundane task of tidying up the apartment was meditative. Jill lost herself in the motions of scrubbing every surface, of checking every drawer until she found what she was looking for, a small notepad hidden in a hidden compartment. There was a list of dates in very neat handwriting. The last was August 2010 with the note: _Somehow this still feels like home._

It did. It did feel like home.

  
  


\---

  
  


She was sprawled out on the couch, dozing in and out. No matter where Jill rested her head, her dreams kept her head spinning. Every so often, she’d jolt upwards, regaining her surroundings with a few quick glances. It’d been a week, but she had a hard time trusting the darkness of night.

Or herself for that matter.

But she was home. It wasn’t her mind playing tricks on her. The pot in the corner grounded her. She bought beautiful daffodils and had been lovingly tending to them every day. She was safe.

She exhaled, checking the clock on her phone quickly. Three A.M. Classic.

No unread messages either.

She wished Carlos would acknowledge her playful security camera interactions, but she could practically hear him chastise her stubbornness. _You could have messaged me too, you know?_

Maybe the fear of sleeping alone was getting to her.

**I’m home.**

She tossed her phone aside. The shame of sending such an embarrassing message hung over her. Her fists squeezed the thin, scratchy blanket as she resisted watching her screen to see if he’d start typing. 

Her phone chimed almost instantly.

She exhaled, reaching over as she braced herself for the worst.

_I know. Saw you waving._

He was still typing.

_Wanted to surprise you. Wrapping up a thing. You know how it goes. Always lasts longer than you bargained for._

**And yet you have time to respond.**

_I’m in a helicopter._

**That doesn’t mean anything. It could be a shit situation.**

_It was a shit situation. But now it isn’t._

A beat.

_Someone else is driving, btw._

**Didn’t think so. You’re not that talented.**

_That wasn’t fair. I wanted to hear that first insult, not read it._

**Finish your shit then.**

_Yes, boss._

_Order our usual for dinner tomorrow._

**Are you allowed to give the boss orders?**

_Depends._

_Am I allowed to take care of you for once?_

Jill sat, staring at the words with wide eyes. Her thumbs wavered as she contemplated what to say.

**You want that?**

A neutral answer at best, but she was a little caught off guard.

_I’ve always wanted that._

  
  


\----

  
  


“You started without me?” 

Jill picked at the rice in the container, “I was tired of waiting.” She sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, facing the door so she could see Carlos’ incredulous expression when he walked in. “Nice to see you too.”

Carlos looked more-or-less the same, his mop of black hair and unshaven face was his signature thing. Video calls didn’t give him justice, the maps of new wrinkles on his face added to his charm, especially those prominent crows feet. She was happy to know he still managed to smile.

He slammed his heavy duffel bags on the ground before crossing the distance between them with an angry huff, “Is it cold?” He sat down beside her, taking his containers like a child throwing a tantrum. “Because if it is,it’s just gonna make me more sad.”

Jill lifted up two beers from the floor, “I didn’t completely ruin the tradition.” Carlos blinked before happily taking his, “Do you wanna do the honors?”

Carlos opened the can and lifted it high, “To…” he cleared his throat, “... A mediocre meal with amazing company.” He hit his can against Jill’s, “May she grace me with her presence once more before I die.” 

Jill laughed, “Cheers.” And the two of them emptied their cans in silence, Carlos managed to finish first. “Fuck.” Jill groaned, “Come on. I bought the food, I don’t want to clean it up too.” 

“Them’s the rules, Jill. You lost.” Carlos shrugged with a beaming smile. “I know how much you hate breaking rules… unless that’s changed.”

“Eh.” She went back to picking at her food, suddenly overwhelmed with the decision to come back here. She forgot how easy everything was, and how much Carlos enabled her love of routine. “That’s not what’s changed.” 

“Yeah. I see that.” He gestured to her hair, completely buzzed, “You go through a break up or something?”

“Ah yes, the only reason a woman changes her appearance… you’re so wise, Carlos.” 

“I know.” He spoke with his mouth full of chicken, “I like it. Can see your face better.”

“Glad to know I have your approval. I wait for it with every decision I make.” She side-eyed him.

“Oh come on, this is _way_ better than the blond, Jill. That’s all I’m saying.”

“I can’t remember if I made that decision, or if that decision was made for me.” Her voice got quieter, and she stared down at her food with a somber expression, “But I agree, it is better than the blond.” She ran a hand through it, still entertained by the texture, “Weirdly itchy though, have you ever had your hair this short or has it always been a scraggly mess?”

“Ha. It’s not a mess, I take great care of it.” Jill could feel his eyes burning into her. This dance of avoidance and the ultimate folding into the truth was par for the course with anyone in her life, but she wanted so badly to talk. She’d been quiet for so long, “Some jobs I’ve taken have made me shave my hair, and that itchy feeling is killer. I know. Argan oil usually helps. But… something tells me you’re not here to ask me for hair advice, Jill Valentine. That could be a text. Or a call.”

Jill finally looked back at him, “I haven’t felt like myself lately.” Her throat was dry and her lip quivered when she spoke, “I just thought I...I’d remember if I came back.”

Carlos leaned forward, never breaching the invisible line Jill put between herself and others, “Have you?” 

“...Not yet, I’m afraid.” Jill hung her head, worrying her lip with her teeth, “It’s only been a week, so… I’m trying to go easy on myself, but-”

“There’s only so much time.” Carlos tentatively reached out, setting his hand on her knee and gently rubbing his thumb against the fabric of her sweats. “But I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks that you, of all people, deserve time.”

Jill didn’t move his hand, “I spent time in the hospital though. I laid around for weeks for every test imaginable. I thought… I thought that would be enough quiet.” 

“And then what did you do?” Carlos raised an eyebrow, keeping his voice steady and without emotion, “You joined the BSAA again. Immediately.”

“...They forced me to leave.” She curled further into herself, covering her face with her hands, “They told me I couldn’t be out on the front lines that I was too unstable that I-”

“Could have been killed?” Carlos finished with a sad understanding. His hand moved up to her back, rubbing circles at the base of her neck as she let out quiet tears. “I, for one, am grateful they did that. That you’re alive. And I know my approval is everything you want.”

Jill didn’t have it in her to say some funny retort back to him, so they stayed like that for a while. Carlos silently reassured her with gentle physical gestures, while Jill tried to hide her weeping despite the relief of letting those feelings out. 

Time passed slowly and not at all, but at one point Carlos stood up and cleared the coffee table of their dinner. Jill eventually stood, apologetic and uncomfortable, “I was supposed to clean.”

“I’m a rule breaker. I get a pass.” He sat down on the couch, giving her ample room to join him. “Wanna watch something or talk some more? We could go on a walk? This weird town has a lot of trails. I did a lot of thinking on them when you moved away.” 

“... You didn’t have to keep this place.” She looked around as she wiped the tears off her cheeks, “It’s not like we don’t keep in touch.”

Carlos was tense, Jill could tell that much. “I guess… a part of me hoped it meant the same to you as it meant to me. I wanted to believe you when you said you wanted to come home to me someday. This was our home. It never stopped feeling that way to me.”

“It always felt like home.” She sat down finally, facing him on the couch with her arm slung over the back. She looked open and curious for the first time tonight. “So much so that I worried coming back would mean I’d stop.”

  
“I think you have a low opinion of yourself. You wouldn’t stop, Jill. You’re here because you hate stopping. It’s eating you alive… Okay, that was a bad phrase, but you know what I meant.” Jill rolled her eyes, resting her head on her hand. “I never wanted this place to feel like ...somewhere to retire. We deserve comfort and safety, too. Even if it’s the moments stolen between the madness.”

Jill glanced at the setting sun and the fall leaves that brushed against the bay windows leading to a lonesome balcony that overlooked a small forest, “It does feel safe. Better now that you’re here.” 

“Oh I know. You wouldn’t be able to defend yourself if anyone tried to break in. That’s what these are for.” Carlos flexed his impossibly big arms, kissing his bicep for extra punctuation. Jill laughed loud, sputtering at the sight. “You’re so small and fragile. You can do nothing. That’s what it means to be a woman.”

Jill blinked innocently, playing along with Carlos’ horrible jabs, “I thought I wasn’t like other girls.” 

“I really needed to elevate my insults, don’t pull me back to the 90s, Jill. I’ve read Roxanne Gay, I’m brushed up on the real micro-aggressions now.” 

“Oh! I see. You wanted to figure out how to piss me off more.” Jill nodded, humming with a bemused grin. 

“Actually.” Carlos moved forward, leaning over her with a curled grin, “I wanted to know how to treat you right. The mean jabs are just a bonus.” 

Just like before, the first one to make the move was the winner. Jill knew that now, with Carlos’ lips inches away from hers. He’d boast about winning for weeks. And years. “You’ve always treated me right, Carlos.” She rested her hands on his shoulders, moving one upwards to cup his face. “That’s why I’m here.” She tilted her head, “Don’t disappoint me.” 

“You got it, boss.” 

When their lips smashed together, Jill exhaled through her nose, releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She pulled Carlos’ body flush against her, feeling his sturdy weight and warmth for the first time ever. The unspoken tension between them cascaded into sheer relief as Carlos freely explored her body. 

As Jill pushed the kiss further, slidinging her tongue into Carlos’ mouth, Carlos grew more confident, sliding his hand underneath her tank top and cupping her breast in his hand with a firm squeeze. His hands were calloused and worn in a way that suited him. She buried her hands into Carlos’ hair, gripping it with just enough pull whenever he touched her just right.

  
  
“Hey.” Carlos murmured against her lips, punctuating it with a firm roll of his hips, “I like this couch and all..”

  
“It’s new.” Jill snaked her arm between them in an attempt to prove a theory, and all it took was a brush of her hand to confirm that Carlos was fully aroused, hard and ready for her. “Hm. You want to do this right? Is that it?” She held onto him with a firm grip, squeezing his cock as best as she could in his tight jeans.

  
  
“Fuck.” Carlos groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder, “Yes. I do. I don’t want to disappoint you, Jill.” 

“And yet.” She held his chin with her other hand while she rubbed up and down Carlos’ length, meeting his jerky thrusts, “You’re so desperate for more. I bet you can’t wait.”

“I’ve waited enough, Jill.” His confidence picked back up.

“Too bad. You’ll wait some more.” 

When they hit the bed, Jill forced Carlos down, straddling his hips with her own. She pressed her hands firmly against his chest as she spoke with a coy smile, “Tell me you’ll be good. Tell me you’ll wait.”

In the short walk to the bedroom, Carlos gained some clarity, “I won’t fuck you unless you want me, Jill. That’s a promise.” 

“Good answer.” Jill pulled her tank top off of her, watching Carlos look just about everywhere. “Can you keep your hands to yourself too?” Her sweats were off next, leaving her in her black sports bra and tight black panties. 

“Uh...sure. Won’t be much use if I can’t use these.” He moved his fingers, “I’m pretty good with them, you know.”

“I just need your mouth for now.” The deliberate slowness of the way she pulled her sports bra upwards caused her breasts to bounce on their way down. The angry scar in the center of her chest was completely visible, but Carlos’ mouth did not stop watering. “I see you’re getting it nice and wet for me.” 

“I bet you’re nice and wet for me.” Carlos retorted with bravado. 

“See for yourself.” Jill pulled her panties off and crawled forward on the bed so her legs straddled Carlos’ face. She propped herself up, giving Carlos a good view of herself. Jill’s pronounced clit rested proud above the lips of her pussy which hung just below the brown hair that was trimmed neatly to accentuate the shape of her.

  
  
Carlos inhaled sharply, “Holy fuck. You have...no idea how long I’ve waited for this view.” He kept his hands beside his head, but she could tell he was having a hard time keeping them to themselves. His fists were balled up tight. Very fucking tight.

“I have an idea.” She spread her lips for him to see more, “Which is why you have to wait longer.” 

“Babe.” Carlos groaned, “Come on, I-”

“Show me.” She grabbed a fistful of his hair, “Show me what you’ve been holding back for fourteen years.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Carlos finally used his hands, but only to cup the back of her thighs to bring her down, hard on his awaiting mouth. The stubble on his chin was a sensation she wasn’t exactly used to, but she was quick to adapt. He eagerly tasted her, wriggling his tongue inside of her with probing motions. He was loud and sloppy, and she couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

  
  
He held her up just enough to speak, “You taste so damn good.” But instantly turned his attention to her clit. While Jill forced Carlos to wait, he was apparently against making _her_ wait. He flicked his tongue against it, looking curiously up to her for her responses.

  
  
“You want to be told what to do?” She cocked her head to the side, rolling her hips firmly into his mouth to feel that tongue even harder against her clit, “I like the build up, Carlos. Slow. Steady.” He made a sound of affirmation before moving his tongue at a languid pace, “A little harder.” Again, he fell into place, doing everything he was told. 

Jill didn’t need to speak anymore as he would notice the subtle inhales and the way her body would tense if the angle of his administrations were just right. As he slowly built speed, Jill squeezed his head between her thighs tighter, which encouraged him to pick up the pace. Not once did he ask for air, not even as his face became pink. He wouldn’t dare to stop. 

The shake of her thighs was nearly unnoticeable until Carlos slowed his pace down suddenly. The drop was enough of a shock to catch Jill off guard until he picked back up even faster and harder than before. That peak she was resting on suddenly built into something just before the fall as teased her, edging her further along until Jill’s vision began to become fuzzy. She was making more and more noises, louder and louder until she called out and collapsed, bracing herself by holding the top of the headboard and breathing heavily as she stayed in that in-between space.

Her pussy clenched around nothing and she whined until Carlos pushed his tongue inside her slick walls. Jill let out a sigh of relief as she twitched around him. It wasn’t enough. But it’d do for now.

When she regained her surroundings enough she slowly removed herself from Carlos’ mouth. His chin was soaking wet, and his smug smile was enough for her to chastise him with a click of her tongue. “So cocky already?”

“Wait until you see how big I am.” He wiped his face with the back of his hand, “I bet you’re gonna be even more impressed.” 

“Honestly, Carlos.” She settled down, evening out her breaths as she laid beside him, “I’m surprised you know how to make a woman orgasm. Anything after this will just be a nice bonus.”

“I told you I read feminist literature.” Carlos pulled her close against him, wrapping his arm around her so she laid her head on his chest. 

“Your heart is beating very hard.” Jill commented with a quiet voice. “You really enjoyed that…” It was spoken almost in shock. 

“I like seeing you happy, Jill.” He kissed her forehead. “Seeing you orgasm is...another fucking thing entirely, fuck.” 

“You’re so articulate.” Jill propped herself up on her forearms, “Bet you’ll be reciting poetry when you finish inside me.”

“Inside?” Carlos practically choked, “You want me to do that, Jill?” 

“More than anything.” 

Carlos was on top of her in a second, pressing her against the mattress and kissing her harder than he had on the couch. “That’s why I love feminists, you’re always on the pill.”

Jill laughed into the kiss, clumsily helping Carlos out of his shirt. They made out for as long as Carlos could handle before he begrudgingly peeled himself off of Jill to squirm out of his tight pants and boxers. 

“This is the fucking worst part of sex, I swear.” He kicked the last of his jeans lamely off, and Jill shook her head, waiting with a newfound excitement as soon as she saw his heavy uncut cock. “Okay. You like what you see. You can’t even deny it.” Carlos hit is cock against her pussy, the heavy slap of it made Jill spread her legs wider. “Look at you… fuck.” He teased her more, guiding the head of his cock against her over-sensitive clit and down between her lips.

“You can have your fun for a while.” She wrapped a leg around his hips, pulling him closer until the tip of his cock breached inside of her. “But then I’m going to ride you so hard until you can’t see straight.”

“That sounded like a threat.” Carlos rolled his hips forward, gasping at how easily he slid inside Jill. There was no resistance, her pussy was dripping and so damn open. “S-shit. I… didn’t mean to go this fast.” He wasn’t completely bottomed out, his cock was only halfway in, but Jill wasn’t standing for it. The leg wrapped around his hips pulled him hard towards her, until Carlos was flush against her, fully sheathed inside. He fell forward, bracing his hands on either side of her head as he gasped at the sensation. “Holy… holy fuck you feel so perfect.”

“And you feel so big… ha.” She shifted under him. It wasn’t a painful stretch by any means, his very skillful tongue made her pussy pliant and ready. It was certainly the biggest dick she’d ever had though, and the pressure building up from Carlos staying still was very apparent. “You can move, Carlos.”

He exhaled before starting a slow, hard pace. “You like it like this, right?” Carlos looked in her eyes with determination, testing the angle with each thrust, shifting himself to see what hit her just right. It was a clumsy dance at first, and Carlos eventually grew tired of it, opting to grip Jill by her thighs and push them forward and up. Her ankles rested on Carlos’ shoulders, and apparently that was the ticket.

Jill gasped at the sharp pressure that knocked into her g-spot. Carlos picked up the pace without warning, hitting into that spot again and again with a lopsided grin. Jill’s erratic breathing tuned Carlos into just what was making her tick. An elongated sigh punctuated an especially deep thrust, and Carlos diligently continued thrusting into her with everything even as sweat dripped down his brow and his own body shook at the pleasure. 

“Oh… come on, Carlos.” Jill teased with a shit-eating grin, “I know that’s not as hard as you can go. You and I both know that.” She pushed her hands above her head, arching her back so her breasts sloped down in an even more appealing way. 

“You said slow and steady, Jill.” Carlos pulled back and thrust in sharply with more force than before, “You getting impatient on me?” 

“Not at all.” She rolled her hips back as best as she could to meet the next powerful thrust, “I told you to prove to me just how badly you wanted me… I want to see that, Carlos. You’re not showing me.”

“Damn, Jill.” He huffed, pulling out and then flipping her forcibly on her stomach. “You’re never satisfied, huh?” Before filling her up once more, Carlos took a second to admire the view of her plump ass. Carlos pressed his hands into that flesh, feeling her strong muscles, getting lost in everything she had to offer. “Mn. If there’s a second time, can I eat your ass?” He spread her cheeks, licking his lips at sight of her asshole, even tentatively pressing the pad of his thumb against it, testing the waters. 

“Somehow I knew you’d ask that question.” Jill inhaled when Carlos gained more confidence, making small motions with his thumb. 

“That wasn’t a no.” Carlos loomed over her, kissing the back of her neck with gentle, opened mouth kisses. It was so loving, the furthest thing from depraved. Jill felt her face heat up more. 

“Yes. Next time.” She squirmed, feeling Carlos’ wet cock slide against her, missing entry, entirely. “Carlos…” She warned. 

“I just want you to remember how much I care, babe.” He straightened up, pressing a large hand to the back of her head, “I’m going to destroy you.” Slowly he pressed the head of his cock inside of her once more, dragging out the next sentence as he moved inch by inch inside. “You’ll feel empty in the morning… wishing, fucking praying for my cock inside of your loose pussy again.”

“Okay.” Jill said incredulously, ready with a sharp comeback until Carlos took her with no signs of slowing down. The bed protested underneath them as Carlos filled Jill over and over. JIll felt the lips of her pussy pulling with Carlos’ thrusts. She started to feel empty without him, and began to desperately rock back, doubling the intensity of the thrusts with her own strength. 

“Oh… Jill.” She could hear that smirk, “You’re not holding back anymore… bet you haven’t realized…” And it hit her, she’d been making deep, low moans as Carlos railed into her. And the occasional ‘yes’s … 

“Like...mnn... You’re any better?” She circled her hips as she looked back at Carlos with a fucked out expression, “You’re shaking, Carlos. Dying to finish…” He groaned in response, slowing down but instantly regretting is as Jill squeezed around his cock with purpose. “Don’t wanna disappoint me?”

“No.” He admitted in a pained tone, “I can’t disappoint you, Jill.” 

The dynamic shifted as Jill pulled away, flipping Carlos on the bed with ease before she straddled his hips, looking down at him with a newfound power. “You haven’t disappointed me, Carlos.” She held the base of his cock, steadying him inside of her as her other hand spread the lips of her pussy wide around him. She wanted him to see their connection. “That’s why.” She slammed down hard, taking him in an instant. “I’m going to let you cum now.” 

He cried out uselessly underneath Jill as she rode him with that promised power. She made sure to tease Carlos with that obscene image of her pussy dripping down the shaft of his thick cock by bracing her hands on his upper thighs as she moved her hips up and down. 

Carlos didn’t dare thrust into her, trying to hold off as long as he could. “Fuck. Fuck. Your tits look so damn good, bouncing like that for me.” Carlos wanted to touch them, but gripped onto her thighs instead, guiding Jill to go even faster and harder. “You look so good… shit.” Carlos writhed underneath her, tensing up as she mercilessly followed his guide and even bracing herself for every sloppy, hard unintentional thrust from Carlos. At some point, his eyes had glazed over and his whole body was reacting solely for pleasure. 

JIll could tell he was getting close as he managed a few pathetic, ‘sorrys’ to Jill for his lack of control. “Stop apologizing, Carlos. I’m allowing you to have this.” She leaned forward, holding his face with her hand, “Just do what I told you.”

“Yes-yes.. Fuck I want to finish inside you, Jill. I want-” He choked on his next words, wrapping his large arms around her back and pulling him flush against him as he thrusted twice more inside of her before he poured inside of her, filling her up with an orgasm that left Carlos in shambles. 

As soon as he was breathing even remotely close to normal, Jill kissed him, open-mouthed and sloppy, moaning as he milked himself of all he had left. His thrusts were shallow and almost gentle, and as soon as his cock began to soften, he slid out of her with ease. 

Jill laid her head in the crook of his neck, feeling his cum slide slowly down her inner thighs. For the first time in ages, Jill felt relaxed and happy. 

“ _Damn_. You really are a supercop.” Carlos looked at her with amusement in his eyes, and Jill playfully pressed a finger against the center of his chest, almost accusingly.

“Did you wait twelve years to say that?” 

“Uh...yah.” Carlos seemed so proud, and Jill wasn’t about to criticize him for that moment anymore than she just did. But… she was curious. 

“Why didn’t you make a move?” This question was most definitely a double-edged sword. It could be easily thrown back at her, but… she knew her own reasons.

“I honestly would have if you stayed here longer. I was so damn close back then.” Carlos cradled her head in his hand, stroking the short hair on the back of her neck with soothing circles. “I was grateful I didn’t… in a way. I don’t think you like men who don’t have a purpose to live.”

“You caught me.” She turned her head to the side, kissing him chastely, “I can’t be the reason you’re happy. The sole reason, anyways.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, our calls...texts, any spare ounce of attention you give me brings me an incredible amount of happiness. It always has.” Carlos closed his eyes, “All that kinda ended once they thought you were dead. Part of me clung onto that small shred of hope that once again, you’d defy everyone’s expectations. You can’t die on a mission. You’re fucking Jill Valentine, y’know?”

“I-I’m sorry, I know you’d do the same-”

“Honestly, I don’t know if I would. Sure, I’m saving the world in my own way, but would I have done what you did to Wesker? I can’t say. No one is like you, Jill. It’s always made you kinda...unobtainable. If I’m being honest.” 

Jill’s expression contorted into something of anger and sorrow, “Did me coming back here make you finally realize that I am human, Carlos? ”

“No.” Carlos sat up, holding Jill with a fierce determination, “I’ve always known you are so much more than your work. I’ve seen that compassion that you’ve given to others...that you’ve given to me. I just never felt like I fucking deserved that. I was convinced I wasn’t enough for you.”

It was painful to hear that. Her chest ached and instantly she began blaming herself for not being more vulnerable with Carlos. “You’ve always deserved it.”

“I know.” Carlos wrapped his arms more firmly around her, “I don’t want to waste anymore time. I want you… in whatever capacity you’ll let me. I don’t need labels or your fucking calender to work around. I just need you.” 

“I don’t know when I’ll even have a schedule to follow or a cause, I’m-”

“Going to figure it out.” He pulled back, gripping her upper arms, “Jill. I won’t let you give up on yourself. That person that you were when Wesker brainwashed you, won’t come back. You won’t be fooled again. If there’s one thing I won’t stand for, it’s you not valuing your strength and power. Do I want you to go back to the BSAA now? No. But I want you to go back when you’re ready to live, Jill.”

“I want that.” Tears fell down her cheeks, and this time she didn’t look away, “I don’t know how. But I … want that.”

“Might take some thinking to get there. Lucky for you…” Carlos looked around the small bedroom, “There’s a lot of amazing walking trails around here.” Carlos held her face, wiping her cheek with his thumb. “I know you’ll figure it out.” 

That trust and understanding was everything she needed. So many people, even Chris, had been treating her like a liability. Like she was fragile or broken. That wasn’t her. That never was. She just needed time, and Carlos gave her permission. Jill fell into his arms, resting her head on his chest, “What about you?” It was hard not to directly ask for him to stay, but she respected his time too.

“I’ll be here to take care of you… when I can.” He laughed softly, “I know you don’t need me to do that, but… I’d like to, if you’ll let me.”

“I think that can be arranged…”

“Your voice didn’t sound so sure of that.”

“There’s a condition.” Jill playfully pushed him back on the bed, crawling on top of him with implications of wanting more. 

“I’m listening.” Carlos swallowed thickly, before moving his hands up her thighs and the slope of her hips.

“Stay alive so I can see you again.” Jill held one of his hands in hers, threading their fingers together. 

“You got it boss.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I've been toying with a concept JIll/Carlos fic for months now. It was really difficult to put my finger on the scenario I wanted to put them in. I write a lot of AUs in the FFXV fandom, but I wanted to give a shot at writing as canon of a fic as possible for Jill/Carlos. Apologies if I muddied some facts, but hopefully you enjoyed their long-con pining and finally coming together ;)
> 
> ** Also in case it needs to be stated, all of Carlos' jabs at feminism are said to make Jill angry and do not reflect his views. This was me coping with his "Tall glass of water" jokes to him finally realizing how amazing Jill was by the end of the game. I'd like to think he learns but he's still a fuck face. That's part of his appeal.


End file.
